Take hold of my hand
by MetalLoverDeborah
Summary: Sasuke comes back, but Naruto has his own suspicions. SasuNaru. Mentions of Dosu Kinuta being alive.


I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Take Hold Of My Hand**

by Kawaiiotonin.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the metal gates of Konoha. Orochimaru dead, was the only plus he found in his present situation. However, the Sound Ninja he thought were killed throughout the Chuunin Exams weren't as dead as he thought. Dosu Kinuta. That name swarmed around his head, they both sparred often, but Sasuke never won. The boy he thought was a bandage freak was alot stronger than he anticipated, and was still suffering Dosu's wrath while staring into the village. 

Sasuke had to return. He needed to find Naruto - the boy he loved, the boy he cherished. Dosu knew about Sasuke's little crush on Naruto and basically forced Sasuke to go confront the other boy. Sure, Sasuke was nervous. He hadn't seen the boy in 2 years or so, he knew when he left Naruto for dead that it carved a scar in the blonde's heart that would never go away.

Sasuke managed to get into the village unnoticed, and as he sprinted towards the blonde's small apartment, Dosu's mocking voice came back to him, _Uchiha's don't realize what they have until they loose it._

He wracked the unfortunate but truthful voice out of his head as he reached Naruto's front door. He held out a shaking fist and knocked on it. Sasuke waited until he heard the soft padding of someone walking towards the door.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto's gorgeous face looked up at him in shock, then his cheeks blushed in embarrassment of standing in his boxers only. Sasuke gained some confidence and got straight to the point. "Can I please come inside and talk to you?"

"Uh, alright." Naruto walked away and headed to the living room of his small apartment. "Sit down Sasuke. I'll fix you some tea." Sasuke stared at the blond shinobi and smiled._ How I miss him._ Naruto walked back into the room holding two steaming mugs.

"Why are you back Sasuke?" Naruto's voice had an edgy tone laced to it. "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke," Naruto placed his mug on the table with more force than needed, and looked out the window opposite where they were sitting. "Why are you **here **above all places?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, I know this may be hard to believe, but I came back for you, because I love you." Naruto sipped his mug and turned to Sasuke, anger written across his face. "Is that what you told Dosu?" Sasuke's eyes widened, _how did Naruto know of my involvement with Dosu? It was only minor! Dosu still hates me for the little kiss._

"No, I did not." Naruto snorted and got up, resting against the wall beside the window. "So you love me, aye? No one loves me Sasuke. Go out with Sakura, marry her, let her have your children. Love **her**." Sasuke averted his eyes. "I will never love someone like Sakura Haruno. I know, you don't want to believe it, but I love you, I do."

Naruto's eyes began to water, "No, Sasuke. I cannot put up with anymore insults from this village. If I take away the last Uchiha, even if I can get pregnant from males because of Kyuubi, I will never be accepted as your lover, let alone a friend."

Naruto walked over to the couch and smirked at Sasuke. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"It will not be like that Naruto. I swear to god." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and kissed them softly. "I _love _you, and only you."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met, before Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke soundly on the cheek. "I love you too, teme."

Naruto pulled a chunk of Sasuke's hair. "Dobe..."

"That's what you deserve for leaving me for dead. For breaking my heart." Naruto continued to pull at Sasuke's hair until he was satisfied. "Alright, I'm done."

Sasuke rubbed his abused head quickly. _That fucking hurt._

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke soundlessly. "In this relationship, I'll be uke. And.. you will live here with me, as the Uchiha mansion was burnt down, on your request I heard," Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And.. yeah." He smiled at his conclusion.

"Alright then, Dobe."

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's. "My stuff is outside your door."

"Hmm, you knew I'd say yes, hai?"

"Hai."

Naruto got up and went to walk away to get the clothing.

"Take hold of my hand, Naruto, for you are no longer alone."

* * *

Owari.

* * *

For those who don't know, the lyrics, 'take hold of my hand for you are not longer alone', are in a song called Walk With Me In Hell by Lamb of God.

xx


End file.
